bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tier Harribel
| image = | name = Tia Harribel | kanji = ティア・ハリベル | romanji = Tia Hariberu | race = Arrancar | gender = Female | height = | weight = | eyes = Green | hair = Blonde | unusual features = Hollow mask extending from mouth to mid torso. | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = 3rd Espada of Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = | team = Espada | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | marital status = Single | relatives = | status = Deceased | resurrección = Tiburón | signature skill = Elemental manipulation - Water | manga debut = Volume 23, Chapter 198 | anime debut = Episode 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 | media appearances = Manga, Anime, and Video Games | japanese voice = Megumi Ogata | english voice = Laura Bailey | spanish voice = }} , pronounced Tia Hallibel in the English dub, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and is Espada Tres (Three). She is currently the only female Espada. Appearance Harribel has dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards (in the anime, this outfit is extended to fully cover her breasts, a black stripe showing where the original cut of the jacket was). The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, which slightly give her fingers the appearance of a cat’s paw. Harribel carries her Zanpakutō horizontally across her back (similar to Soifon). The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face and her mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples; she usually hides these Hollow remnants from view with her jacket. Harribel's mask fragment gives her a similar appearance to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, at least in regards to the teeth. To date she has the most intact mask of any Arrancar not including the incomplete Grand Fisher (though the mask is removed upon her Zanpakutō's release). Her Espada tattoo is oddly placed on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is currently unknown, despite the fact that her release form reveals most of her body. Her form at the time mostly resembled her released state but most of her body and face was covered by white hollow-bones. Her hair and eyes were, however, exposed.Bleach anime; Episode 274 Personality Harribel rarely speaks, and when she does, she's fairly serious. An example would be when she tells her Fracción that being afraid of an Espada's released form is a natural reaction. She calculated the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was more of a fight between two Espada than anything else. She tends to cross her arms when not engaged in combat. In contrast to the majority of her fellow Espada, Harribel is calm, level-headed and analytical, preferring not to engage in combat; she is content on silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and refuses to fight unless she or her Fracción are challenged or ordered by her superiors (excluding Baraggan, sharing her history with him). She strongly opposes the notion of killing, having too many of her friends died in vain. Before Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends broke into Las Noches, Harribel is seen in the company of Aizen and her fellow Espada - in Aizen's throne room, the debriefing room, and the room which houses the Hōgyoku. However, she, like the other Espada, has her own quarters. Whenever she is present, Aizen usually greets the group with words such as "ladies and gentlemen of the Espada" or "brothers and sisters", apparently for her exclusive benefit, as she is the only female. She views Aizen and his powers in high regard, which is reciprocated by Aizen to a certain extent, as he seems unconcerned with the prospect of his top three Espada fighting a numerically-superior force led by six Shinigami captains without his aid. However, when she is betrayed by Aizen, Harribel angrily attacks him, showing that Harribel can be quite aggressive and brutal at times, something that wasn't present during her previous fights with Hitsugaya, Lisa, and Hiyori. Harribel's gender and associated rank in the Espada often draws the unwanted attention of other people; Nnoitra Gilga attempts to provoke her into attacking him with a sharply-worded comment during the Espada meeting. She also catches the eye of Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, even to the point of him mentioning his (rather positive) opinion of her abilities to his opponent. Strangely, Harribel seems to show some concern for her enemies. This was hinted when she observed Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow and was finalized when she asked Hitsugaya about his fluctuating reiatsu during their fight. Unlike most of her comrades, Harribel does care for her Fracción, as she is noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading, and later angrily assaulting Hitsugaya seconds after their defeat at the hands of Captain-Commander Yamamoto. History Prior to becoming an Arrancar, Harribel was a near-humanoid shark-like Vasto Lorde-class Menos. Some time ago she saved a female Adjuchas-class Hollow, Apacci, from another, male Adjuchas, and took her back to her lair, where she introduces her to two other female Adjuchas, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose, as a new comrade. After Harribel breaks up a small altercation between the other three Hollows, she explains that as female Hollows tend to be easy prey for the male ones, she brought Apacci and the other two Hollows there as she thought they would be better if they worked as a group, rather than working alone. They later fight a Hollow who flees and Harribel allows him to get away. When they decided to rest, Apacci asked her why should they allow him to escape instead of devouring him, she then explains the law of Las Noches and asks Harribel why she doesn't follow it. Harribel explained that she didn't want to become stronger by devouring and sacrificing others. She resolved that if she couldn't win alone she would win in a group. At some point Harribel and her group comes face to face with the King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbarn and his court. The two reveal they have had previous dealings with each other and upon meeting again Baraggan makes note that he is tired of her rebellious attitude. He gave her a choice either to join his army or run off to an area he cannot see. He then noted that there is no place in Las Noches he couldn't see. One of his servants attempted to persuade Harribel but ended up receiving a slash to his Hollow mask for his trouble, to which Baraggan scolds her for being so bold but allowed her to leave unharmed.Bleach anime; Episode 284, only takes place in the anime. Sometime later the group is attacked in their lair by a stranger. Harribel, who remembers him as the Hollow she attacked at her confrontation with Baraggan and his court, tries to fend him off. He proves his reiatsu to have been stronger then a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow such as Harribel and he quickly gained the upper hand. Harribel refuses to give up and asks her subordinates to run away. Though they complied at first, they eventually came back as they resolved to die fighting for Harribel. The assailant quickly defeats the Adjuchas Hollows and then takes out Harribel. He then stated his intention of killing her off and joining the upper ranks of Hueco Mundo. They were interrupted by the arrival of Sōsuke Aizen, who blocked the attack and stated that such power was only natural for an Arrancar as he dispatches him personally. He then noted that the power of sacrifice allowed for many impossible things and apologized to Harribel stating that he gave the assailant Arrancar powers, but not a brain to control it. He then explained the concept of the sacrifice and asked Harribel to join him if she wanted to be strong enough to protect her subordinates. Plot Arrancar arc Harribel initially appears as one of several Arrancar who attend the return of Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Riyalgo after their initial intrusion in the human world. Both she and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez are the only Espada seen attending the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, page 10 She is later also seen with several other Espada (including Grimmjow's replacement Luppi) during the creation of Wonderweiss Margera.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 12-13 Hueco Mundo arc Harribel appears again during Aizen's meeting about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 15-19 After Aizen warns the Espada to treat the intruders with caution, Nnoitra Gilga makes a comment stating that they look weak. She warns him to that if he had listened to what Aizen just said he would have heard him state that they shouldn't take the intruders lightly. Nnoitra tells her that is not what he meant and tells her not to get testy before asking her if she is scared. Harribel just gives him a cold stare. Grimmjow interrupts the brewing confrontation by attempting to walk out against Aizen's orders. She alongside the other Espada sit silently while Aizen subdues Grimmjow with his Spiritual Pressure to keep him in line.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 4-12 She is later seen just after Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed, observing the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo, when one of her Fracción, Apacci, ask her what they should do about his death.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 9 During Ichigo Kurosaki's fight with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, she and her Fracción watch from afar talking about the battle. When her Fracción begin to question what is going on in the battle Harribel tells them not to worry about it. As they are witnessing the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form she says it is understandable for them to be frightened, as that is their primal fear and they should value it. Harribel then notes to herself whether or not the one that he fights is truly a Human, as she would never think that the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu would be that of a humans' as she states that the battle seems to be more of one between two Espada, than anything else.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 1-6 Fake Karakura Town arc .]] After Aizen travels to Karakura Town, he summons Harribel, along with her Fracción and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Captain-Commander Yamamoto then uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains (Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen). As Baraggan notes this, Harribel says he is underestimating Aizen. He simply retorts that she is underestimating him.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 11 Baraggan then decides to take control of the situation himself while Harribel and the others stand around and watch.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 12-13 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended, Harribel enters into battle with Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 15-19 Harribel draws her sword and her and Hitsugaya clash.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 1-4 As the two continue to battle she tells Hitsugaya that she felt a disturbance in his spiritual energy (in reference to the arrival of Momo Hinamori). He tells her he has no idea what she is talking about. Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 5-7 When her Fracción, Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun, are defeated, she ups her tactics against Hitsugaya. Harribel condenses energy in the hollow portion of her sword and slashes at him. She then unzips her jacket, revealing her rank as the Tres Espada. Hitsugaya finds it difficult to believe she is only the third strongest Espada, but Harribel starkly warns him she has not began to show him the extent of her power. She unzips the rest of her jacket to reveal the frightening remains of her mask covering the lower half of her face. Acknowledging the seriousness of this fight against such a powerful opponent, Hitsugaya activates his Bankai, as Harribel directly charges at him forcing him to block.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 8-14 The two continue to fight as Hitsugaya crashes into a building below, questioning if this is a captain's strength and wondering how Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun could have lost. Harribel then releases her Zanpakutō. She is enveloped in a cocoon of water to which she cuts herself out of and emerges in her Resurrección form, equipped with a dangerously large sword-like weapon. As Hitsugaya looks on, Harribel raises her sword and delivers a seemingly fatal blow. Believing her enemy defeated, she says He is no match for her. “One blow from the Shark, and the Ice Dragon sinks into the sea.”''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 355, page 12-19 Seeing Yamamoto on the side of battle, she approaches him and threatens to exact her revenge against him for taking the lives of her subordinates. Suddenly however, Hitsugaya appears behind her and nearly lands a blow but she ducks and counters. Wondering how her opponent survived unharmed, Hitsugaya explains he made an illusion of his image out of ice as a precaution once she released, this ice clone being what she struck down. Hitsugaya then tells Harribel to not underestimate their strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 4-7 .]] As their fight ensues, Harribel reveals her release form has the ability to create and manipulate water, which she uses to fire at Hitsugaya from afar. Hitsugaya freezes the water and says water is useless against his ice. Harribel defiantly states that it is and she will soon show him, The two continue to banter as Hitsugaya sends an ice dragon at here, to which Harribel reveals her Hirviendo technique boiling away the water as it is deflected around her. Harribel then states that if her water can become Hitsugaya's weapon, the moment he realized that, he must have realized the opposite was true as well. Those are the rules of battle. She then uses her Cascada to attack Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 15-19 Hitsugaya, however, freezes most of the water before it can crush him. The two continue fighting, using each other’s weapons against them. Hitsugaya manages to freeze Harribel but she quickly breaks free. He tells her another law of battle, that one faces the greatest danger when one uses their best attack. Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 2-6 Their attacks continue as Hitsugaya concludes that Harribel is waiting for the same thing as him, waiting for the battlefield to be filled with condensation so she can finish him off in one blow. He states that neither will ever get anywhere if they’re both after the same thing. Hitsugaya then says to her that he has never tried this in Bankai mode, prompting Harribel to ask what he is talking about. He explains that he doesn't have to wait for water. Hyōrinmaru is the most powerful ice-based Zanpakutō. All water is his weapon and all of heaven is under his command. Hitsugaya then activates his Hyoten Hyakkaso technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 13-19 Harribel stares up at the sky in amazement as it becomes filled with dark storm clouds, as she asks what this is. Hitsugaya explains the ability and asks for her name, to which she replies: Tres Espada, Tia Harribel. Hitsugaya then states his name and rank before attacking. A hole in the sky opens much to Harribel's surprise, and snow begins to fall. Harribel attempts to melt the snow with her sword, but the moment her sword touches the snow, ice flowers begin to bloom on her body, causing her to become alarmed. Hitsugaya tells her that the Hyoten Hyakkaso technique makes whoever touches the snow instantly freezes like a flower. As she is quickly encased in ice, Hitsugaya calmly tells her that once all one hundred ice flowers have bloomed, she will die. He then states that she won't be able to avenge her underlings after all. The one hundred ice flowers encase Harribel in a gigantic ice-flower obelisk.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 4-13 When Wonderweiss Margera arrives, he lets out a high pitched scream which shatters the ice holding her. She rises from the ice obelisk without any noticeable sign of injury and gives a cold stare to the shocked Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 9-11 As Hitsugaya is contemplating the words of Sajin Komamura about fighting alongside the newly arrived Visored, Harribel goes to attack him while his back is turned, although he still notices her. However, before she can strike Hitsugaya, the Visored Lisa Yadōmaru suddenly appears above her and blocks her sword while another Visored, Hiyori Sarugaki, appears next to her and pushes her back.Bleach manga; Chapter 354; pages 6-8 Lisa Yadōmaru suddenly charges at Harribel. She is then seen blocking an attack from Lisa and states that she thought that the three of them would come at her at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 14. After Starrk's death, she is seen still fighting Lisa and Hiyori who have now summoned their hollow masks and alongside Hitsugaya all three release their Shikai. The four all clash causing an explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 15-18 However, Aizen, who notices their fight, suddenly appears behind Harribel. She turns, noticing his presence as he approaches her and before she can react, he slashes Harribel across her midsection. She is shocked as Aizen only responds that he is done with her as it appears that she is not strong enough to fight for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 20-22 Aizen further states that he never thought after all the trouble he went through to gather the Espada, that he alone would be more powerful than the lot of them. Harribel looks at Aizen with rage and retaliates by stabbing him through the chest with her sword. Aizen's expression does not change as he says dealing with her is such a pain, surprising Harribel. She then realizes that she attacked an illusion and that she has been stabbed from the back of her left shoulder by the real Aizen. He then states that he will never allow her to raise her sword against him again and withdraws his sword, which sends Harribel plummeting into the city below.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 1-5 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Harribel has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Hitsugaya, a captain-level Shinigami as well as famous prodigy of swordsmanship.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 339, page 8-14 Harribel is ambidextrous and can switch her sword from her right to left.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 5-6 She is even capable of defending herself from a Shinigami captain and two Visored simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 15-18 Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Tia Harribel demonstrated tremendous spiritual power.Bleach anime; Episode 284, only takes place in the anime. As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Harribel is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches. If she were to do so, her immense spiritual power would be enough to demolish the fortress. Her spiritual power is yellow. Highly Perceptive Combatant: While a person of few words, Harribel has shown herself to be an intuitive person. She is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, she noted how the two were similar, especially in terms of energy signatures.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 1-6 Her keen intellect and intuition is later seen in the initial fight with Hitsugaya, being able to see through his icy demeanor and identify his concern for his Lieutenant. She was able to sense a small wavering in Hitsugaya's Spiritual Pressure after the arrival of Hinamori concerned him.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 6 Master Tactician: Harribel was able to hold her own in a fight against Hitsugaya who used counter abilities to her own, taking advantage of his attacks to use for her own purposes.Bleach manga; Chapter 357-358 Cero: Harribel has been shown to charge her Cero using her sword and being able to fire it in a very wide ranging form, following the arc of her subsequent sword swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 15-16 Sonído Master: Harribel has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially able to outmaneuver Hitsugaya to the point of forcing him almost completely on the defensive. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Harribel has the ability to use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. She is seen using one to travel to the Fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Zanpakutō . In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, is unusually wide and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end that Harribel uses to unsheathe it. Oddly, the sword is longer than its sheathe. It is worn horizontally on her upper back.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 1-4 : : A technique in which Harribel pulls her sword back as it gathers yellow spiritual energy within the hollow portion of her blade and launches it towards her opponent, in the form of an energy blade projectile.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 6-7 She has also demonstrated the ability to keep the energy concentrated within the hollowed out portion of the blade and unleash it in the form of a ribbon when attacking.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 9-10 *'Resurrección': Its release command is . When releasing her Zanpakutō, she holds it in an outstretched arm in front of her with the blade pointing down and declares the release command. She is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Harribel then cuts herself out of. In this form, all of her clothes are gone, as well as her Espada tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bare a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 16 Harribel now wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones that appear to surround a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand. The sword also possesses what appear to be gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, making her hair become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Harribel's speed and strength increase immensely.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 19 :*'Water Manipulation': Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of water.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, 15-19 The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill-markings on her blade.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 13 :* : Harribel points her blade out and instantly boils any form of water that comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around her.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 18 :* Harribel is able to condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. She has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish houses.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 13 :* : Harribel launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of high pressure water is large enough to cover several town blocks.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 358, page 1 Fracción Harribel's Fracción consists of three female Arrancar, all presumed dead or incapacitated at this time. They were assembled during their time as Hollows in support of strength in numbers due to the fact that female Hollows are made easier targets by the male ones. She holds them in high regard as she wishes to avenge them. * is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, one sky blue and one amber eye; the latter having a red ring around it. Apacci's mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle much like that of a unicorn. Apacci's Zanpakutō are the bracelets strapped to her arms. * is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts. Her Zanpakutō is a western style longsword. * wears a long white dress, with sleeves that extend well past her hands. She also has two belts criss-crossing each other on her waist. Sung-Sun has long, flowing green hair and three dots below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair. Her Hollow hole isn't visible. She seems to be the most mature of Harribel's Fracción, advising Apacci and Mila Rose to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. Her Zanpakutō resembles a sai. Censorship Due to censorship, Harribel's design was modified slightly between the anime and manga. Firstly, in the anime, Harribel's outfit is extended to fully cover her breasts and her pants reveal less of her thighs. Secondly, during the revealing of her Espada rank tattoo in the anime, the remnants of Harribel's hollow mask are extended to cover the underside of her breasts. Notice the black stripe on the jacket that shows where the original bottom of the jacket was, as well as where her original mask fragments ended. Furthermore, in her released form, her nipple coverings are extended to cover the undersides of her breasts as well as extending around back like a bra. Her 'skirt' is also extended with triangular points at the end and the area of darkness underneath is expanded. Trivia *Harribel's aspect of death is Sacrifice. *Harribel introduces herself as Tres (three) Espada, instead of Tercera (third). *Harribel's Zanpakutō technique, Ola Azul, was originally called before the release of Volume 41. Quotes *(To Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun) "Don't worry about it. This is the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form. It's not unreasonable for you to be frightened. That's your primal fear. Value it."Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 5 *(About Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's battle) "However, is the one he's fighting truly Human? I'd never think that this volume, concentration and catastrophic nature of his reiatsu would be that of a Human's. It seems more like I'm watching a fight between two Espada."Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 5-6 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "How underwhelming. So this is all a captain amounts to."Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 18-19 *"You stood no chance. With the bite of a shark, a dragon of ice shall sink beneath the waves."Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 19 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "You are next. I will avenge my subordinates."Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 4 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "If it's the case that my water can become your weapon, then the instant you arrive at that thought, you must also arrive at the thought that the opposite is also possible. That is an inviolable law of battle."Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 18 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives."Bleach anime; Episode 274 *(To Apacci) "We women are easy prey for the males. I brought you here because I thought that it would be better if we worked in a group, rather than working alone." *(To Apacci) "I don't want to become stronger through the power I gain by killing and sacrificing another. If I can't win alone, then I'll win as a group." *"No world is without sacrifices. But if we produce casualties, we would also sustain casualties of our own." References Navigation de:Tia Harribel es:Tia Harribel Category:Espada Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female